The Surprise that Would Change Everything
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Jane and Maura are relaxing at Maura's house when they are called to a case. Little do they know that this case is about to turn their world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**The Surprise that Would Change Everything:**

Jane and Maura were sat on Maura's sofa enjoying their alcoholic drinks before they would be needed again. Maura got up and fed Bass some British strawberries and smiled seeing Jo Friday wagging her tail.

"Is it ok if I feed Jo Friday?" she asked the Italian detective.

"Maura, you don't even need to ask," Jane replied. Maura smiled and put some dog food in a bowl for the excited dog, putting it on the floor and then going to join Jane again.

They settled under the blanket.

"Did you know that the worst storm in 100 years is going to hit next week?" Maura asked.

"Where do you find this stuff out?" Jane said.

"It was on the news Jane," Maura said before the door opened and Angela walked in.

"Hey girls," she said.

"Hey Ma," Jane said.

"Hey Angela," Maura said.

"Have you girls eaten yet?" Angela asked.

"Not yet," Maura said.

"Well I will do something," Angela said.

"No please don't. We'll get something soon," Maura said.

"I insist."

"Quit while you can," Jane whispered and Maura nodded sipping her wine.

The doctor and detective carried on watching the tv until Angela began dishing up the dinner. Jane was about to sit at the table when her phone rang and Maura's rang soon after.

"Rizzoli."

"Doctor Isles." Angela watched before Jane called out.

"Ma keep ours warm," she said before disappearing with Maura.

The two arrived at the scene and Jane went over to Frost and Korsac while Maura went to examine the body,p.

"What have we got?" she asked.

"Brian Vance, found his ID in his car. He's 35 and has a daughter who he has custody of. There's no sign of her," Frost said. Jane looked at the victim's wallet and saw a photo of Brian and his daughter, "we could have a murder and abduction here. Get that girl's face everywhere!" she said before going over to Maura.

"He was hit over the head with something that is roughly 5mm long and he was shot twice," Maura said, knowing it was Jane, "once in the arm and one through the heart. I'd say the second shot killed him."

"Maura Isles guessing."

"I do not guess I speculate. Time of death between 4 and 8 hours ago."

"God that girl could have been missing 8 hours already," Jane said before going and filling Frost in and then heading back to Maura.

"That girl is what? 12-years-old," she said to Maura before they watched as the body was taken back to the station.

The noise level began to die down and Maura saw Jane stood by the car. She picked up her bag and went over to the detective.

"Worried about that girl?" she asked.

"Yes we need to find her fast," Jane said before unlocking the car and getting in. Maura went to do the same when she heard something. She walked over to where the noise was coming from. Jane followed and pulled her gun out.

"Come out with your hands up!" she shouted. There was no movement so Maura pulled the cover off the boxes and the two women gasped as hiding in the boxes was the last person they expected to see.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. This is your Christmas present. Yes I know it's early but I'm heading down south for a few days and may not be able to update until after Christmas so you lucky people are getting it early. Will try and get an update written over Christmas for you al, if not you will an update before 2014. Enjoy!**_

_**Happy Holidays and thanks for the support in 2013. I hope to have some more stories in 2014 for you.**_

_**LucyMaxine xxx**_

* * *

**The Surprise That Would Change Everything-Part 2:**

Maura went into doctor mode and began checking the girl over while Jane looked at the photo of Brian and Louisa. She got her torch out and held it up at the girl and then tapped Maura's arm. The doctor rose to her feet and followed Jane, keeping an eye on the girl.

"It's Louisa Vance," Jane said, "we get her, take her to yours, get her cleaned up and trusting us," she said. Maura's eyes widened,

"Jane, we should take her to Cavanaugh. She could be a witness," she said.

"What and have her somewhere where she doesn't know anyone? Please Maura." Maura looked at Jane and then down at a clearly scared Louisa.

"Jane we really should follow procedure," she said.

"God Maura. Please help me out here," Jane said. Maura sighed,

"Fine. Ok then, just this once."

Jane smiled before going over to Louisa and holding her hand out,

"It's ok. My name is Jane and that's Maura. She's a doctor and I'm a cop. You're safe now," she said. Louisa looked at Jane before slipping a shaking hand into Jane's outstretched one and she got up.

"I'll check her over properly when we get her back to mine," Maura said wrapping a blanket around Louisa and leading her to the car. Jane got in the back with Louisa and the called Frost to say that Louisa had been found and she would be at Maura's with her and Maura.

They eventually arrived at Maura's and Jane got out before helping Louisa out before they headed inside. Jo Friday ran up to meet them, wagging her tail. Jane greeted the excited dog before watching Louisa reach out and stroke Jo Friday's head. Jane smiled before seeing Angela walking up to them.

"Who's the girl?" she asked Jane.

"I'll take Louisa and get her sorted," Maura said, leading Louisa away to the bathroom.

Jane sighed sitting down,

"She's the daughter of a murder victim, the case that has just been opened," she said, "Maura wanted to take her to the station but I said no. She's scared and won't even talk right now. I don't want her to end up somewhere where she doesn't know anyone. She needs to be here."

Maura was checking Louisa over and found out that Louisa had bruises on her wrists. She managed to get Louisa in the bath so she could wash herself down.

"Where's my dad?" the girl asked Maura, "he told me to hide and stay still." Maura looked at the scared girl and knew she couldn't lie because she'd get hives,

"I'm sorry Louisa. Your father was killed," she said before hugging the crying girl.

"Ma! Don't tell Cavanaugh! I'm going to tell him tomorrow, but right now Louisa needs to know that she can trust us. She's a potential witness so Maura and I are trying to gain her trust," Jane said. Angela sighed and nodded,

"On your head be it Jane Rizzoli," she said before leaving and going to the guest house.

Jane was sat having a beer when Maura walked in with Louisa.

"She knows. I had to tell her," Maura said, "I couldn't lie when she asked where he was," she said before heading over to the kitchen to make them something to eat, forgetting that Angela had made dinner earlier.

Louisa sat down on the sofa and watched Jane, who turned to the girl and smiled at her.

"I am going to do all I can to find out what happened to your father," she said to Louisa.

"What's going to happen to me?" Louisa whispered.

"Well I am going to see if you can stay with me and Maura tomorrow so you can be around us," Jane said before heading over to Maura.

"She's got bruising on her wrists, otherwise she's ok," Maura said, " you think Cavanaugh will let us look after a possible witness?"

"I have no idea," Jane sighed, "it's either that or we not solve the case," she said before they watched Louisa with Jo Friday, wondering what the future held for the young girl that held the key to solving what happened to her father.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well I hope everyone had a great Christmas and are getting ready to celebrate New Year. I'm so amazed at the figures for this fic and can't begin to explain what they mean to me. Thanks for all the support in 2013 and hope that you will continue to support me in 2014. Have a great New Year!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

**The Surprise That Would Change Everything-Part 3:**

Jane woke up the next morning to see Maura already making breakfast. She knew Maura was an early riser but she hadn't expected the honey blonde to be making breakfast already.

"Maura I have to face Cavanaugh about Louisa this morning," Jane said, "I hope I can bring him around." Maura looked at her,

"On your head be it," she said before turning to Louisa and getting her some breakfast.

After breakfast they made sure that Louisa was ready before they headed to the station. Jane was watching Louisa before they arrived. Maura looked at Jane,

"Right I need to go and do the autopsy. Good luck with Cavanaugh," she said before they got out and she locked the car, heading inside. Jane followed with Louisa.

Frost and Korsak were already working on the race when Jane walked in with Louisa.

"Cavanaugh wants to see you now," Frost said. Jane nodded before sitting Louisa at her desk and telling her not to move.

Jane was ready to face Cavanaugh when she knocked on the door before walking in.

"Rizzoli! What the hell are you playing at?" he asked as soon as the door was shut, "keeping Louisa Vance at Dr. Isles overnight and not calling me. Explain yourself."

"Well she is a vulnerable young girl who possibly witnessed her father's death. I thought if Maura… Dr. Isles and I were to look after her then she might open up about what she witnessed," Jane said.

Cavanaugh looked at her,

"You withheld a key witness from me! I should be pulling you off the case Rizzoli!"

"You do that and you throw away the chance of solving this case!" Jane said, Dr. Isles and I look after Louisa and we can get her to trust us and tell us what she witnessed." Cavanaugh thought for a minute before turning to her,

"You serious about this Rizzoli?" he asked.

"That girl is the key to solving the case and what? You get the information out of her and then she gets lost in the system? Not happening!"

"You really want to solve this don't you?"

"Yes and to give that girl some answers. She has no family left and I want to give her some sort of closure," Jane said. Cavanaugh sighed,

"Fine Louisa is under the care of you and Dr. Isles. Anything happens to her and you two are responsible. Am I clear?" Jane nodded before leaving.

Frost was trying to get Louisa to talk when Jane walked up to them.

"I'm going to take Louisa down to Maura and see if she can play on Maura's computer," she said before leading Louisa down to the morgue.

Maura was doing the autopsy when Jane walked in with Louisa.

"Daddy," the girl said before bursting into tears. Jane took Louisa into Maura's office before Maura joined them. Her heart broke at the sounds of the 12-year-old crying. She looked up as she heard the door open and put her finger to her mouth as Susie walked in. Susie signalled that she would leave the results in the autopsy room before leaving.

After Louisa had calmed down Maura turned to Jane.

"Why did you bring her down her?" she asked.

"Frost and I need to do some digging with the case and we can't really take Louisa with us. So I was wondering if she could just sit in your office and use your laptop." Jane said, "it would really help us out." Maura looked at Louisa,

"What did Cavanaugh say?" she asked Jane.

"She's our responsibility," Jane said. Maura nodded,

"Thats fine," she said, "as long as she stays in here."

"I will," Louisa said. Jane nodded before leaving. Maura got Louisa set up with her laptop before heading back to the autopsy room.

Frost and Jane had arrived at the Vance house and let themselves in using Louisa's keys and began looking around to see if they could find anything. Jane headed upstairs and found Louisa's bedroom. She ignored it and headed to Brian's room and began looking around to see what she could find.

Frost was downstairs looking around and trying to find clues as to why Brian was killed. He found out that Louisa's mother had been killed and Brian had had to fight for custody of his daughter. He thought this might have been a reason and he grabbed the papers and put them in a bag before looking around again.

Jane hadn't found anything so she headed to Louisa's too and began looking around. She found a suitcase and began looking around for clues and packing bits for the girl that Jane thought that Louisa might need. It was only when Jane packed Louisa's iPad and laptop into the case that she came across something that would blow the case open and, once again, the past would enter the present.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Well this is the first update of 2014! We survived 2013! Anyway I am amazed at my views for last months and thank you to everyone who is reading my fics. It means a lot to me and makes me want to keep writing my stories. Have a great 2014.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**The Surprise That Would Change Everything-Part 4:**

Louisa was sat on Maura's MacBook on her Facebook page telling her friends that she was safe, but she wasn't telling them where she was. She was looking at some photos of her and her friends when Maura walked in and stood behind her.

"They your friends?" she asked causing Louisa to jump in her seat. Louisa nodded before turning to face Maura.

"Want to go and get something to eat?" Maura asked.

"Yes please," Louisa said before Maura led her to the cafe.

Angela was wondering when Jane or Maura would arrive when her eyes caught sight of Maura and Louisa walking into the cafe and sitting down. She walked over to them and smiled,

"Maura, the usual?" she asked.

"Yes please and Louisa will have a..." she stopped, unsure what the young girl was having. Angela looked at her before turning to Louisa,

"How about a few of my bunny pancakes and a chocolate milkshake?" Louisa nodded and Angela went to get their food.

Louisa looked at Maura,

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That's janes mum, Angela. She's like a second mum to me," Maura said, "she's ok to talk to," she smiled before Angela brought their food and drinks over.

"Maura? Can I have a word please?" Angela asked. Maura nodded and followed Angela.

Jane was sat on Louisa's bed looking at the photo wondering how Louisa was linked to the person in the photo. Her thoughts were disturbed when Frost walked into the room.

"What's with the case?" he asked.

"Thought Louisa might want some of her things," Jane replied, pushing the photo out of sight before getting up, "right let's head to the victim's workplace," she said before heading out with the case,

"Is that the girl Cavanaugh is fuming about?" Angela asked Maura.

"Yes. Her name is Louisa Vance and her father was murdered. She is under janes care with me at least until the investigation is over. Jane and I are going to talk to her and see what she witnessed," Maura said before heading back over to Louisa, who was slowly eating her pancakes.

Frost was driving when he noticed that Jane wasn't paying attention to anything.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just worried about Louisa," Jane said, glad she didn't get hives from lying like Maura did. Frost nodded, not believing her but deciding not to pressure her, but, at the same time, realised that something at Louisa's house had freaked her out.

Maura had decided to leave Louisa in the cafe with Angela so she could carry on the autopsy on Brian without the worry of Louisa seeing anything. She told Louisa that Angela would be keeping an eye on her before she headed back down to the morgue.

Angela decided that she'd go over to Louisa and sit with her. She grabbed a pen and some paper and went and sat by her.

"Do you know who I am?" Angela asked.

"You're Jane's mum," Louisa said, "Jane's nice, Maura too."

"That's right. I'm Angela and Maura told me your name is Louisa. Now here is some paper and a pen so you can write or draw things," Angela said, I'll get you another milkshake darling," she said before getting out and sorting out another milkshake.

Jane and Frost were now looking through Brian's desk at work and found a drawer in his desk was locked and no sign of a key. Jane wondered where the key was. She saw one of Brian's coworkers walking by and hurried over to the door.

"Excuse me," she said, "do you know where Brian Vance kept the keys to his desk?" she asked.

"Yes," the woman said before walking into the office and moving a plant pot, revealing a hidden bit of floor, "he thought nobody knew about it, but I found it accidentally," she said before opening the drawer for them.

Maura was now looking at the tox screen for Brian when she noticed the high readings for drugs in his system and yet there was no evidence to say that Brian was involved in drugs. She text Jane before heading back to the cafe to see if Louisa knew anything about what Brian was into.

Jane looked at her phone,

"That was Maura. She's found drugs in Brian Vance's system. Look for any signs of a laptop, money, anything that could connect him to drugs," she said before going over to the filing cabinet and looking through it.

"Louisa I really need to ask you some questions," Maura said as she sat opposite Louisa. The girl nodded and put her pen down. Maura waited a few moments before wondering if Jane should have been the one asking the questions. Jane...she wasn't there, so Maura knew she'd have to do it.

"Was there anything that seemed out of the ordinary at home?" she asked Louisa. Louisa looked around and shook her head. Maura had an idea and picked up the bits of appear and lead Louisa back to her office.

Maura let Louisa get comfortable on the sofa before turning to her,

"Will you tell me now?" she asked softly.

"Sometime he'd get a call and seem upset or scared and then every so often there'd be a knock on the door... I'm saying too much," Louisa said before finding her hands in Maura's,

"You can trust me," she said softly, "so what happened when the knock on the door happened?"

"He'd send me to my room and tell me to stay there. I usually hear raised voices and some man shouting at dad," Louisa said, "he'd threaten to hurt me," she said before crying.

Maura kept hold of one of Louisa's hands as she phoned Jane to fill her in on things before Jane said that they had found Brian's laptop and were heading back to the station to see what they could find. Maura said for Jane to join them to find out how much Louisa knew before turning and seeing Louisa asleep. She laid Louisa on the sofa before going and looking at the tox reports again


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the views and support this month. Means a lot to me. Hope you're all having a great January and enjoy these updates. Trying to get as many done before work picks up again.  
**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**The Surprise That Would Change Everything-Part 5:**

Jane had finally made it down to the morgue and headed into Maura's office. She smiled seeing Louisa asleep. She walked over to Maura,

"Ok I'm here. What's the latest?" she asked Maura, causing the doctor to jump, "you told me to come and see you and I made you jump."

"Well I did say for you to come and see me," Maura said, "but I didn't know when you would come and see me," she said. Jane looked at Louisa,

"Has she said anything?" she asked.

"A little bit. She said about her father getting some calls and then he'd be upset and scared. She also mentioned her father would get visitors at night," Maura said, "she said they'd threaten to hurt her and that's all I could get out of her," she said before looking at Louisa.

Frost came down and saw Jane and Maura talking.

"Sorry I just got your text. What did you need me to do?" he asked.

"Check Brian Vance's phones and laptop and see if you can find anything. Maura and I are going to work on Louisa and see if she reveals anything else," Jane said before Frost nodded and left. Jane then turned to Maura and said,

"I think it's time to introduce Louisa to the Dirty Robber." Maura nodded before looking at her MacBook.

Eventually Jane and Maura arrived and the Dirty Robber with Louisa and sat at their usual booth. The plan was to try and get Louisa to talk about her parents and see what they could pick out. Frost had given them so e names to listen out for.

Once they had got the food and drink Jane and Maura started their little plan.

"So Louisa my birth mother is Hope and my adopted mother is Constance and Jane's mother is Angela. What was your mother's name?" Maura asked.

"She was called Sadie," Louisa said, "she died when I was 9."

Jane made a mental note before beginning to ask Louisa another question,

"Who visited your and your father? Family must have done," she said.

"My dad's brother would visit a lot for a bit and my mum's brother did too. My friends were round everyday until one uncle stopped coming and sent someone else instead," Louisa said, "he wasn't very nice though." Maura looked at Jane before having a sip of her drink, thinking how not to make the meal into an interrogation. She began talking to Louisa about random things before Jane ordered some more chips and drinks.

Maura smiled seeing Louisa relax and she finally asked the key question.

"Louisa did you ever see the man that came to the house?" Louisa nodded.

"Can you draw him?" Jane asked. Louisa nodded again and Maura grabbed a notebook and a pencil out of her bag and Louisa began to draw the man.

The doctor and detective stayed quiet so Louisa could concentrate. They saw that she had a natural flare for art and the detail she was getting was stunning. She put her pencil down and sipped her drink. Jane went to speak but Maura told her not to. Jane nodded and sipped her beer, waiting for Louisa to finish the drawing.

Eventually Louisa finished the drawing and Jane looked at it and smiled.

"Is there anything else you remember?" Jane asked Louisa.

"His hair was going grey and his accent was like foreign, Irish maybe," Louisa said before finishing her drink and chips.

The three headed back to Maura's and Jane phoned Frost using Maura's phone while she filled Frost in and explained the drawing.

"How is it going?" Frost asked.

"It's going week," Jane said, "the question is how much more will she reveal?"

"Well that's up to you and Maura, but I will see what I can find out," Frost said before hanging up and Jane went to join Maura and Louisa.


End file.
